irlsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Masamune
"Jesus, you're probably the most American Japanese person I've yet to meet." Appearance: Short black hair, dark brown eyes. Stands at 5'8. On the first few floors, Masamune wore a dark blue shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and black boots. His sword is usually sheathed on his back when not in his inventory. Upon reaching the fifth floor, he exchanged his previous outfit for a long-sleeve light blue shirt, an iron chest plate, iron greaves, black boots, and a black cloak that conceals his sword sheathed on his back. Personality: Very much a team-player. He tries his best to be outgoing and make friends, and keeps a level head. When the situation calls for it, Erik can become somewhat uncharacteristically serious to suit the situation. Bio: Erik was an average guy before the Death Game began. He casually played games every now and again, but was not what anyone would call an avid gamer. When Sword Art Online was announced, his interest was piqued and he jumped at the chance to play the game. After the launch day and the announcement of the Death Game, Erik's inexperience with MMO's led him to leveling slower than most as he got adjusted to the system of Sword Art. Character Class: Spellsword Weapons: -Pessulus Blade: This sword's guard is lightning bolt-shaped. Its grip is wrapped with copper leather with crosses dyed into it. -Wolfmother's Fang: Item drop from Floor Four's boss. The blade is about the size of a longsword but it's about an inch or two longer than the usual size. This brings it up to 'Bastard Sword' length. The hilt itself can also be held with one or two hands. Now, the blade is the most remarkable thing to look at. It's a pure white blade, about as white as bone marrow since it's made from the fang of the wolfmother. The engravings on the side are unreadable but are inscribed with the languages that are in the game. The words say in the description as you pull it up: "The Lone Wolf Conquers All." -Transient Whisper: This sword has a serrated blade with a pattern made of squares engraved on it. Its grip is of a silver metal set with amethysts and pieces of amber. The pommel is shaped like a spiral. (Obtained Later) Sword Skills: -'Slant' -'Vertical' -'Rage Spike' '-Sonic Leap' '-Vertical Arc' -'Zantetsuken': Masamune charges forward, unsheathing his blade and attacking in a single motion. Once the move is over, Erik returns his blade to its sheath. -'Flesh Barrier': Produces a dark-blue protective barrier of moderate strength around Erik and anyone within 2ft of him. Takes 3% of current HP to activate. -'Blood Boil': Once Erik's health becomes under 20%, this ability can be activated. Upon activate, Blood Boil doubles his speed and damage output, but makes him more likely to be hit with Criticals. -'Angelic Blessing': Masamune regains health at a gradual rate upon activating this ability. Upon activation, Masamune is rendered immobile for five seconds as he heals a fraction of his health. This ability can be chained, but each chain takes five more seconds of time to correspond with the health he is gaining. This ability is usually chained with Flesh Barrier if Erik is playing solo. This ability is cancelled if damage is taken. -'Whirlwind': An upwards slash attack that summons a gale force wind to knock enemies upwards. -'Diamond Dust': Coats Masamune's blade in ice, causing each blow to deal more damage and has a chance of inflicting a Freezing effect on enemies. -'Fire Strike': A buff that coats Masamune's blade in fire, dealing extra damage and has a chance to cause the Burning Status Effect. -'Thunderstorm:' A buff that coats Masamune's blade in electricity, dealing extra damage and has a chance to cause the Paralysis Status Effect. Starter equipment/items: Iron sword Health Potions x4 Teleport Crystal Category:Character Category:Player Category:Male Category:Sword Art Online